My Scarlet Queen
by RubyRose2007
Summary: She was the Queen of The Fairies, glowing bright for all to see. He was the former criminal and current fugitive, lurking in the shadows always watching out for her, protecting her. But what happens, once the glowing brightness and the shadows clash together? JERZA.
1. Scarlet's turmoil

**_Disclaimer: If I did own Fairy Tail, then Jellal would have visited Erza right after he was pardoned. But i do not, so yeah._**

**Just a little something that suddenly came up on my mind.**

* * *

The chirping of the birds could be heard, all around the Scarlet beauty. But she could not care less.

After 3 days of doing nothing but a relatively easy S-class quest and finally finishing it before dawn, all she could do was come to her favourite cliff.

By then the sky was a beautiful shade of Aquamarine.

She continued to look over the horizon and lose herself to the sensations. She could not help it. The sky. It was just so... Blue.

She sighed, wistfully.

Blue. The colour of the soft cotton sky. The crystal clear oceans. Her treasured guild insignia. His hair.

'Stop it.' she screamed mentally.

'Do not let him ruin this peaceful day for you.' she pleaded with herself.

But she could not take it any longer. She allowed a few tears to slip. She had to cry it out. After all, for how long can a person stay strong?

She loved him. But she also hated him. She hated him for making her love him. She hated the fact, that he was probably the only person capable of making her like this.

Back to the frail and scared girl she once was. Maybe she still was. She was so weak. And he was as always, very strong.

She chuckled humourlessly.

How wonderful was it that she could not last a single day without thinking about him?

The more she commanded herself not to think about him, the more her treacherous mind did.

'Did he think of me?' she wondered.

'Maybe' a part of her aligned with her heart, answered.

'Of course not. Why would he, when he clearly has more important things to do?' her mind answered.

It was always the same. Every day her heart and her mind would engage in a fight. And as always, her mind would win.

Why would it not?

Her heart was already HIS. Only the ghost of it remained.

She could only think of one thing, to ever fill the space of her stolen heart. But she would not dwell on it for too long. She was tired of it. Utterly tired.

Can someone be so exasperated that they want to give up something and yet... Hold on to it as if life itself depended on it?

With a wistful glance at the cerulean sky above her, she turned away fron the cliff, from the memories that still haunted her, towards the Fairy Tail Guild; Most of the time, maybe the only place on Earthland to be away from Ceruleans, birthmarks and Jellals.

* * *

**This is my first Jerza fanfiction. What do you think? Please let me know if it is good enough! Should I continue it? Or just delete it?**


	2. Excruciating Hopelessness

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

* * *

Jellal's cloak fluttered in the wind behind him as he climbed up one of his favourite spots: The cliff of a certain mountain. It held a significant value in his heart.

He would always come here, whenever he was too stressed. This particular place would help him relax.

He would always come here, whenever his mind was in disarray. This place would help him calm down his frazzled nerves.

Having said that, as much as those were perfectly good reasons to come to this mountain cliff, they were not the main reasons for his frequent, almost desperate visit.

It was a reason he would not tell anyone, though he suspected that his guild members knew already - Curtesy of Erik, the annoying all-ears.

It was a reason which, sometimes he would not even admit to himself, even though he knew perfectly well, it was the truth.

One would be wondering, what was this reason? What was the reason that made, the Jellal Fernández so afraid, to the point he will not even admit it to himself?

The reason was linked in a very specific way, with the reason, this cliff held a significant value in his heart.

He looked around the mountain cliff, and not for the first time took in everything that was present there.

He still remembered that day thoroughly.

The day he let go of the deep hole in his heart, after gracing himself with HER presence, seven long and painful years later.

The day he got to look straight through her chocolate brown orbs, after seven excruciating years - thinking it would never happen again.

The day he rejected her.

The day he lied to her face.

He chuckled bitterly.

It seemed that he could never do anything right with her. Even though he knew that was the right thing to do, he still should have approached differently.

As a consequence of that day, this place... Became his place for solace.

Even more so as every time he came here, he would always catch a whiff of her smell; though he did not know whether it was a fruit of his imagination or it was was real. He highly doubted it was the latter, even though he fervently hoped so.

With thoughts of the Scarlet beauty still swirling in his mind, he turned to look at the Scarlet sky above him.

The sun was beginning to set.

As he watched the different hues of red that were smeared across the clouds, the thoughts of Erza in his mind, only multiplied twice as much.

And just like every time he climbed on this cliff, he closed his eyes letting himself be surrounded by the faint scent of Erza.

The gentle breeze blowing through his hair.

And letting himself think just for the small portion of time he was here, that he was in the arms of Erza, with her hands wondering among his hair.

Before steeling himself to go check on her, so that he will not crave and run into her arms, like the starved man he was.

And absolutely long, before he will allow the guilt to take over him.

The exact guilt, that made him reject her that day.

* * *

**One more chapter left! Speaking of chapters how was this one? Not too bad I hope.**


	3. The meeting

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FT_**

**So sorry for the long wait guys! But look at the bright side, this chapter is longer!**

* * *

Jellal had been watching her for quite a while.

He had been watching as she had her made way out of Fairy Hills, down the hill and into the city of Magnolia.

He wondered about her purpose behind leaving her residence in the dark of night. All alone.

Don't get him wrong, he knew Erza was fully capable of defending herself but...

That did not mean he had to like it. He did not have to be okay with the fact that Erza was roaming about the city at night alone.

No company.

Usually, when he would come at night to check on her she would be in her room. He would watch her doing everything and nothing in her room until his heart would be content.

Actually, no.

His heart was never content.

Nor he or his beating heart would ever... Could ever get enough of her.

He wanted to watch her all day. Listen to her talk all day. Run his hands through those gorgeous, Scarlet, ever-flowing hair. Hug her tight and never let go. Keep her prisoner in his arms forever ; If she would allow it, of course.

Jellal groaned.

There he went again thinking about her like that. Did he not promise himself at the cliff, he would keep this kind of thoughts about her at bay?

He had to keep away from them. Or else chances were slim that he would manage to not succumb to the exquisite creature that was Erza.

He did not deserve her.

Even if he did - which he didn't - she has been, was, and would always be out of his league.

She was pure and bright. She walked the path of light, contrary to him.

So, no.

Such pure soul did not deserve to be tainted by the likes of him.

Having said that, she was also his childhood friend. His North star. The reason of his existence.

She was his everything.

Her well-being was his number one priority.

So, if one had been wondering, why in the world he was following Erza Scarlet, well...

That was their answer.

And so, with a newfound resolve he returned his attention back to Erza.

He watched as she walked aimlessly. His curiosity piqued. So did his concern.

On closer inspection, he noticed an unusual stiffness in her demeanor. The way she was holding herself would be the furthest thing from relaxed.

She was continously throwing glances here and there.

Jellal froze.

Did she know he was there? Most probably.

He cursed himself for not being careful enough.

Normally, she wouldn't have had a clue that anyone was following her. But tonight had not seemed normal so far.

He could not let her see him. They were outside. And he was a wanted criminal.

If anyone saw them together, it would end in chaos.

But he could not move from his position either. She would then locate his spot right away.

At least, that's what he told himself.

As much as he would rather not admit it, deep down he wanted to be found. He wanted her to find him.

Though he knew that it was not the wisest thing.

He kept watching. And watching.

She turned towards the place he was hiding.

Her footsteps grew closer. Closer still. Only seconds away.

"Come out wherever and whoever you are!"

He stayed still.

"I know you've been following me! No use hiding. So come out before I make you!"

Jellal contemplated his pros and cons. He figured it was probably safer and less humiliating to come out by himself per Erza's wishes.

"Sharp as always, I see." he said in his greatest calm and collected voice.

His sharp hearing picked out the rushed intake of breath. She recognised his voice.

"Jellal?" she questioned. Her voice revealing none of her emotions.

But Jellal knew her better. Perhaps, more than herself. He knew her insides were shaky... Because of him.

And he hated it.

"The one and only, though I am quite curious as to what you are doing outside at this hour." he said.

"As I am as to what YOU are doing following me around at this hour." she deflected his indirect inquiry with one of her own.

He chuckled.

"Fair enough. But should you not return now? It's late." he asked instead.

Erza exhaled heavily as she looked up at the black canvas painted with diamonds sparkling constantly.

"I suppose I should... What about you, Jellal? It's been a while. Is the rest of your guild here too?" she asked cautiously - as if afraid that the slightest of movement from her would make him flee.

He supposed he couldn't blame her. Even if he could, he wouldn't.

It was all he had been doing, after all. Fleeing.

From her. From his dangerous emotions... From everything related to happiness.

But it was the right thing to do.

He took a deep breath to calm down.

"It has been a while indeed, Erza." he started, even though all he wanted to do was shout out to her that no... It had not been that long for him.

He had been seeing her in private - unbeknownst to her.

"It is quite a pleasure to see you again... As always. And no, the rest of my guild is not in Magnolia at the moment. But I plan to join them very soon." he offered her a smile as he finished.

She nodded her head in understanding, adverting her eyes from his.

For a couple of minutes none of them spoke.

Awkward.

But then Jellal cleared his throat, causing her gaze to snap back to his.

" You should go back, Erza. You should sleep." Jellal advised.

"And you?"

"I will go back to my guild, I guess."

"Okay. "

* * *

**OK...I really did not plan for it to end this way but it just happened! I am not sure I am 100% okay with the ending though.****Tell me what you think!**


End file.
